


The Aftermath

by W01FS0NG



Series: The Tale of the Lavabender [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comics, F/M, Gen, Lavabender, Mention of Death, The Promise, Yu Dao, mention of descrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: “Heiwa told us herself that both sides hated her parents and her. For the Earth people, the Fire Nation colonists are a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar.”
Series: The Tale of the Lavabender [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787455
Kudos: 3





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it’s comic tiiiiime
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy

It’s been a year since Heiwa has really seen any of her friends face to face. During the tail end of the war, and along with Sokka, Suki, and Toph, she stopped the air ships. The then sixteen-year-old brought some rocks she could heat up to fight with. After the battle and the celebration, they had a meeting with the Earth King.

_ “I never realized the Fire Nation had so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom,” Aang stated as he traced his finger along the line of Fire Nation symbols that dotted the west coast. He rested his hand right on the colony where Heiwa was raised. She stared at the map blankly. _

_ “Yes,” stated Heiwa and Zuko simultaneously. They briefly glanced at each other before looking away. He gestured for her to speak. The seventeen-year-old tucked raven hair behind her ears. _

_ “When I was on my way to Ba Sing Se,” Heiwa spoke up, “I was careful to avoid most of them, since word spread about me… and it wasn’t in the kindest light.” The new Fire Lord faced her with surprise. _

_ “I thought you said that they never told anyone about what the town did to your parents and your friend,” Zuko told her. He stood next to her on her left side while Aang stood to her right. The Earth King stood slightly behind Aang while Sokka, Katara, and Toph all stood to the side. _

_ “I said they never reported it to the Fire Nation,” Heiwa corrected with crossed arms. “What they told the other towns is that I destroyed my home, killed my parents, and my friend with my lava bending. It was just easier for them to live like that, telling themselves that they weren’t the ones who did it.” _

_ “But that’s not true!” Aang protested. The lava bender turned her head to find the Avatar’s concerned gaze. _

_ “I could see why they would say that though,” the Earth King spoke up. “Heiwa told us herself that both sides hated her parents and her. For the Earth people, the Fire Nation colonists are a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar.” They all turned to him. “Oh, I… I-Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!” _

_ “No, Earth King Kuei. You’re right. After all the pain my father has caused, it’s my duty to bring healing to the world. I’ll remove those colonies.” Zuko stated before turning to Heiwa, “And I’ll get them to admit their mistake. I’ll do whatever it takes.” _

_ The lava bender smiled at her friend. Yet, there was something in her that wanted her to tell them that that shouldn’t be the solution. The Spirits must have been playing with her mind, Heiwa decided. The bridge between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation didn’t know what to do with that train of thought. _

_ “But removing the colonies won’t be easy,” Aang told them. “A lot of people’s lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything, to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me!” The Avatar gestured towards himself. _

_ “Really?” Zuko questioned. “You’d want to do that?”  _

_ Hopefully, the young Fire Lord hadn’t caught Heiwa’s stares. She wouldn’t deny that he looked handsome with his grown out hair in a bun like that… Wait! What is she thinking?! He has a girlfriend! As her mind reeled she didn’t catch Aang’s words. _

_ The Earth King’s words brought her up to speed though. “Wonderful! The Avatar’s personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!”  _

_ “Sokka and I can help,” Katara suggested, gesturing to herself and her brother.  _

_ “Aww, I was gonna go visit Kyoshi Island,” Sokka complained. He leaned against the railing of the platform close to the stairs. After the war, Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors left for the island. The Water Tribe young man hadn’t seen his girlfriend in at least a month. _

_ “It’ll be a movement,” the Earth King decided. “A movement towards harmony! We’ll call it…” he struggled with the name. _

_ Sokka perked up. “The Harmony Restoration Movement!” He suggested. One of his hands were pointed up and his pointer finger was out. _

_ King Kuei’s fist struck his other hand as he said, “Yes! The Harmony Restoration Movement!” This man practically beamed. “I like it!” _

_ “What’s with you and your goofy names for everything?” Toph questioned him. _

_ “It’s a gift,” Sokka of the Water Tribe stated. _

_ “Yeah, it’s totally a gift,” Heiwa said sarcastically. _

_ “Hey!” _

_ The lavabender giggled. _

_ ————— _

_ That night, a celebration was planned by Earth King Kuei. There, they would announce the new restoration movement. For now, however, the teenage world leaders decided to head towards a gem of the city. Iroh’s own Jasmine Dragon. It had been a long while since Heiwa had gone into the shop, much less be in Ba Sing Se.  _

_ Afterwards, some of them wanted to go for a ride on Appa. Heiwa refused, saying that she would take the long way to the festival. In her civilian Earth Kingdom clothes, she roamed the city. The upper and lower sides.  _

_ The lavabender made it back in time for the King’s announcement, after which, everyone cheered and the fireworks started. This was a great start to a new year. _

_ __________ _

_ As they were all getting ready to leave the great city, Heiwa heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she projected as she packed some clothes. _

_ “Heiwa,” it was Aang. “There’s something I think you should know.” _

_ The lavabender stopped packing and faced her friend. She moved to sit on the bed. “What is it?” _

_ The Avatar leaned against the door frame. “Last night, Zuko told me he wanted me to be his safety net.” _

_ “His what?” What the hell does that mean?!  _

_ Aang averted his gaze for a second and sighed. “He told me that he visited his father’s prison before coming here and wanted to ask me a favor.” _

_ “Which was to be his safety net?” Heiwa guessed. “What does that even mean?” _

_ “Well, he told me that if I ever saw him turn into his father… he wanted me to end him.” _

_ Heiwa stood. “What?!” _

_ “I know, I know,” Aang said as he put his hands up in defense. “I didn’t want to promise him at first, but there was something that was telling me that he could be right.” _

_ “How could you think like that?” She questioned as she walked over to him. _

_ “I’m sorry, but it could happen.” _

_ “We just need to tear him away from whatever his father’s telling him,” she decided. _

_ “Heiwa-“ _

_ “You would rather end his life?!” _

_ “No! That’s not what I’m saying! Not at all!” _

_ “Well, it sure sounded like it!” She sighed and let it go. “I’m going to go for a short walk. I’ll be back in time to leave with the rest of you though.” _

_ “A-are you sure?” _

_ “Yes, Aang. I’m sure.” _

_ With that, she left to roam the streets. “Could that really be possible?” She wondered as she walked. “Ozai could very well be manipulating him. If that’s the truth then… Oh forget it. For now, I just want to leave this city. _

_ The young woman was back in time for them to leave. With a sour note dropped in the Earth Kingdom capital, Heiwa and Toph left to travel the world. _

* * *

They all write to each other, sure, but it really isn’t the same. Yet still, the lava bender is content with traveling the world. Heiwa had been staying in Omashu for a few days when she got a letter via Hawk about someone trying to assassinate him. He told her to get to Yu Dau. A Fire Nation colony. That wasn’t where she was born and raised, but it was close. She didn’t really know what to think. When she got there, however, she saw Fire lord Zuko and some guards facing the mayor and his daughter. The woman was in chains. Yet still, for some reason, she feels like she remembers this girl.

“Your daughter snuck into my home and tried to kill me!” Zuko accused.

“Kori?!” The Mayor sounded so confused. Ah, right. That’s who this was.

“Someone had to do _something!_ ” Kori shouted while being held back by her father.

The mayor then bowed down very low to the ground saying, “My sincerest apologies for my daughter’s behavior, Fire Lord! Have Mercy!”

“I should have this place burned down!” Zuko shouted.

This is when Heiwa decided to intervene. “Or, you could _not_ do that.” They all turned to look at me. “If you did then you would be no better than the townsfolk who killed my family.”

“Heiwa,” Zuko acknowledged warmly. “I’m glad you came.”

“Does it really matter?!” Kori yelled at them. She was right in the Fire Lord’s face. “The Harmony Restoration Movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to lift a finger!”

“Why can’t you colonials get it through your thick skulls?!” Zuko began to argue. “The Harmony Restoration Movement is a means to peace!” Yet they’ve accomplished little.

“P-peace?!” The Mayor shot up. “Peace for whom?! With all due respect, your Majesty, my family has lived on this land for generations! This city was built on our blood and sweat! We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!”

“But you’re Fire Nation citizens! You should live in the Fire Nation!”

“You’re right, Fire Lord! We _are_ Fire Nation citizens! And I’ll tell you this-- _your father_ would never have let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obviously bad for his own nation’s citizens!”

“My father,” the Fire Lord muttered.

That was where Heiwa drew the line. “He wasn’t bullied into this!” She shouted at him. “It was his choice!”

“I am not my father!” Zuko lashed out at the mayor. He held him against the wall.

“Zuko-!” Heiwa tried.

“No, young man,” the mayor continued speaking. “You’re not. Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a _traitor!”_

Just as Zuko was about to do something drastic, Heiwa stopped him, placing a firm grip on his arm. “Don’t,” her voice was firm.

“You should listen to her,” the Mayor stated.

“Guards, seize him!” Zuko ordered.

“Zuko-“ Heiwa tried in a harsh tone.

Then all of a sudden, a rock wall separated us from him. We turned to see a woman in Earth Kingdom clothing. She said, “Fire Lord, please! Forgive my husband’s foolishness! I’ve told him many times to control his tongue, but he never does!”

Both Zuko and Heiwa stared at her in shock. Then the Lavabender remembered. She was indeed the Mayor’s wife and Kori’s daughter. She had almost forgotten this. Then again, Yu Dao is different from Than Khe. The hate in Than Khe, the colony Heiwa grew up in was filled with a lot of rising tension. The one and only time a Firebender married an Earthbender in that town was her parents. Here, it’s different. Yet also, here, they only know of Heiwa’s powers and fear it.

“You’re Mayor Morishita’s wife?!” The Fire Lord asked her. “An Earthbender?”

She got into a fighting stance. “Yes, I am,” she admitted. “As is our daughter.”

Kori earth bent a spike to shoot up from the ground. This broke her chains. She then took her weapon from one of the guards and said proudly, “I may be an Earthbender, but through my father’s bloodline, I am a Fire Nation citizen! My father taught me to always be loyal to the Fire Nation, to _my people_ . Something you obviously never learned from _your_ father!”

Before Zuko could respond with an angered tone, I shouted, “Hey! Let’s all calm down a minute, yeah?”

Kori spoke up again, seeming to remember Heiwa. “Hey! Wait a minute, I remember you. Heiwa?” 

“Hello Kori.” The only reason we ever did know each other was because my father and her mother knew each other. 

“Why are you here?!” She barked at her, glaring into the Lavabender's soul.

“Believe it or not, I’m not here to destroy stuff like the people of Than Khe told you. I’m here because Fire Lord Zuko _asked me_ to be here.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying? You’re a traitor, just like _he’s_ a traitor!” She pointed at Zuko.

The lava bender said calmly, “I am _not_ a traitor. If anything, that town betrayed _me_.” Tears threatened to fall.

All of a sudden, Kori’s mother bowed. She asked, “Would your majesty be willing to stay in Yu Dao for a few days? It would be an honor for us to show the Fire Lord our way of life. And it would do everyone good if we reminded Heiwa of it.”

Trying not to take offense, Heiwa Bowes towards the woman. “It would be an honor. I’ve been away for so long. You must know that it was not _I_ that killed my parents.” The rose and faced each other. Heiwa then looked to Kori. “And I will spend part of my time here trying to prove that to you.”

With that, the Lavabender nodded to the wife who nodded back. Zuko and Heiwa then got into their carriage and left.

“Which mayor are you related to?” The Fire Lord questioned his friend.

“I am the great-niece of Mayor Kyoya Higarashi of Than Khe,” she told him.

The two of them were beginning to be engulfed by silence when Heiwa got to thinking. _What if this was all wrong? What if they’re right? Could the Fire Nation’s leave be hurting the towns? Oh! Spirits! I’ve got it! Maybe we don’t have them leave! Maybe we can create a city where everyone can live in harmony!_

“What are you smiling about?” Zuko asked her, bringing his friend out of her train of thought. The two of them sat across from each other.

“Oh, just…” she stared out the window. “Remembering the happier memories of my childhood,” she lied. Something was telling her not to tell the Fire Lord about her idea just yet. Whatever this feeling was she wasn’t sure she liked it. “So, what will you be doing?”

“ _We_ are going to the house that they offered us,” he told her.

“Cool,” she accepted. “Hey, how’re you and Mai doing?”

“We’re doing great,” he answered. “Between all of my duties as the Fire Lord, I’ve surprisingly been able to spend a lot of time with her.”

“That’s good. That’s really good,” Heiwa smiled. She was happy that he was happy. That went both ways. So then, why was she wishing that they were more involved with each other’s lives? She’ll figure it out at some point, but for now hitching a ride with Zuko seemed like the thing to do.

* * *

The mayor of Yo Dao has requested that Heiwa come to his office for a chat. She was skeptical about it, so she brought Zuko along. When they got there, they found her great-uncle sitting in a chair near the Mayor’s desk. The Mayor was at his seat and his family took up two other chairs. Heiwa chose to stand.

They all quieted down upon their arrival. “Hello, niece,” Kyoya greeted with little emotion. 

“You have no right to call me that,” Heiwa said coldly.

“Come now, that’s no way to talk to family.” 

“What is he doing here?” The seventeen-year-old asked with gritted teeth.

“Heiwa, we asked him here to tell us the truth,” Kori said.

“You want the truth, I’ll give you the truth.” She pointed at her great-uncle. “This man has been lying to you! Everyone in Than Khe hated my parents and myself! They hated them for getting married, and they hated me for getting born, _including_ Kyoya. The night I discovered my Lavabending powers was the night that a mob, made up of both _Fire Nation_ and _Earth Kingdom_ citizens, killed my parents! They burned our house to the ground and attempted to bury us underground. I used Lavabending to survive! I did not kill anyone! Not my mother! Not my father! Not Keisuke!” Tears finally dropped to the floor at the mention of her dear friend. The one who paid the price for being her friend in their town.

“That’s absurd,” Kori tried to argue. She met Keisuke once.

“No. It isn’t. I was a scared fifteen-year-old girl. He took everything away from me and covered it up!”

“Is what you’re saying true child?” Mrs. Morishita questioned her.

“Yes. I would never be so vile as to lie about something like this.”

She sighed. “I knew Takashi Natu. He told me that it was bad over there. I guess I just didn’t really see how bad.”

Heiwa smiled a small smile with the knowledge that she had managed to pull someone over to her side.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Mayor Morishita stated. “Was this destruction ever reported?”

“No,” Zuko stated. “It never was. Now I see that it was an effort to hide what you had done. If you did report it, it would have been a lie, wouldn’t it?”

Everyone faced Kyoya. “Mayor Higarashi,” Mr. Morishita stated. “I called you over here for the truth. It’s time we heard it.”

“I was never a part of the mob that killed my niece and her husband… and that non-bender.” Audible gasps came from the Morishitas. “I didn’t like that they married, but I didn’t want to be the one to kill them. When it was discovered that Heiwa here had this ability to make molten rock, well, she was the scapegoat.”

“Why acknowledge it now?” Zuko questioned him in a low tone.

“Times are changing Fire Lord Zuko,” Kyoya stated as he stood up. “It’s time I owned up to what happened. You can expect a full official report in the morning.” He walked up to Heiwa who stared at him with wide eyes, barely believing that this was happening. He placed a hand on his niece’s shoulder. “I truly am sorry.” With that, he took his leave.

—————

“Are you really sure that pulling your support from the Movement was the right thing to do?” Heiwa asked the Fire Lord. He made that decision three days ago, and ever since, there have been protests. 

The two of them sat in his office. She, in a chair facing him, and he at his desk. It’s been a week since they’ve stayed here in Yu Dao. 

“Yes, Heiwa,” Zuko stated. “Kori’s right about the Movement, and you know it.”

“Maybe so,” she contemplated, tilting her head slightly. “But maybe we all just need to look at this from a different angle.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, we don’t take the Fire Nation out. What we do, and if we’ll be able to, we get the other nations on board to create a city in which _all_ people can live in Harmony. I almost hate to say it, but the colonies are a great place for this. People here are—somewhat—integrated. Besides, if we pull out now, then we’d be destroying a livelihood.” He looked deep in thought. “Please, just think about it.”

She glanced out the windows to find Appa. He carried the rest of the Gaang on his back. “You may want to get ready for visitors,” she informed the Fire Lord.

“What? Why?” Zuko asked, coming to the window.

“Because Aang and the others are here.”

He sighed as Heiwa rushed out of the building. She knew that they would just hop over the fence. When the young woman got out to the courtyard, Aang and Katara were already fighting with the guards.

With anger in her voice, Heiwa boomed, “Alright, enough!!” She separated the two groups with lava. They all turned to her.

“Lady, Heiwa!” The guards recognized. How strange that they addressed her as such. Perhaps Zuko told them that she was an honored guest, ergo the formal Lady stuff. The head guard stated, “These two were just-“

“I don’t care!” She interrupted him. His arm slumped down. “The Avatar and his friends are welcome.”

“No, they aren’t,” Zuko told them. He appeared behind her.

“But Zuko-“

“As far as I’m concerned, they should leave.”

She turned and stepped closer to him. “As your friend, I am _telling you_ to let them be here.” There was no changing her mind and Zuko knew that. 

So, he just stood there and sighed, saying, “Fine.”

Heiwa breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good. Good.” They were silent for a small moment. The young woman then turned to the Avatar. “How about a walk?”

The four of them walked through the streets semi-pleasantly. “Did you know that Yu Dai is the oldest of all the colonies?” Zuko asked. The others trailed behind him. “Many of the Fire Nation families here immigrated over a hundred years ago, when Yu Dai was just a tiny village at the bottom of a valley.” They stopped at a weapons shop. The Fire Lord placed his hand on a beam that supported a weapon shop. “Together with the Earth Kingdom people who were already living here, they built all this. Yu Dao now makes the finest metalwork ever produced, using both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom expertise.” Inside, the group saw a man in Fire Nation clothing speak to an Earth Kingdom man who hammered away at a sword. The group moved on. “That’s why this is one of the richest cities in the world.”

“It doesn’t seem like the Fire Nation citizens and the Earth Kingdom citizens share equally in their wealth,” Katara noticed.

“I know, and it’s horrible,” Heiwa whispered to the water bender as Zuko spoke again. “In the colony I grew up in, especially. Yet still, the Fire Nation citizens _and_ the Earth Kingdom citizens both hated my parents. Not just because of nation affiliation and bending, but also because my father was poor, and my mother, she came from one of the wealthiest families around.”

“The history lesson is great and all,” Aang stated. “But none of it matters! By betraying the Harmony Restoration Movement, you’re going to start another war!”

Zuko kept himself facing forward as he said, “Look, Aang, when I came here a week ago, I had planned to _personally_ enforce the removal of Yu Dao from the Earth Kingdom. But then…”

“But then, the wife of the mayor turned out to be an Earthbender,” Heiwa told them. 

“So we stayed,” Zuko continued. “I saw what my people created here. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy. I changed my mind. ever since my coronation, I’ve had trouble finding peace. Now I think I’ve finally figured out why. I’ve forgotten about my people.” The Fire Lord then stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Avatar. “I know you defeated the Fire Nation, Aang, but my people still deserve respect!”

“It’s _we_ , Zuko!” Aang corrected him. “The four of us, including Sokka and Toph— _we—_ defeated the Fire Nation, Fire _Lord.”_

“It’d be disrespectful to take from them a life they spent generations building!” Zuko shouted at him. “I won’t let you do it!”

“Harmony requires the four separate nations to balance each other out! You can’t have balance if one nation occupies the other!” He looked at his advisor. “Heiwa, are you just gonna stand there and let him do this?!” Aang yelled at her.

“I have an Idea!” She projected before glancing at the Fire Lord. “Zuko here hasn’t given it much thought though!” 

Katara sighed and spoke up. “If Aang and I can arrange a meeting with the Earth King, will both of you be there?”

“Of course we’ll be there,” Heiwa stated, not even turning to Zuko for confirmation. 

“Uh, yeah,” the Fire Lord agreed, averting his gaze.

“Talking’s good, I guess,” Aang stated, not believing his own sentence.

—————

Zuko had asked if Heiwa wanted to come back with him to the palace, but she said that she had something to do first.

* * *

Heiwa had walked three kilometers to Than Khe. No one really paid her any attention. She saw Earth Kingdom citizens sitting around in the street, and rich Fire Nation citizens strolling around. Common folk wearing a combination of the different cultures' clothing walked about their busy lives.

When she reached her old house, she found a woman praying there, but there was also a stone with a description of what happened there. “Here lies the damned. Fire Nation citizen Haruhi Higurashi, Earth Kingdom citizen Takumi Natu, and Earth Kingdom citizen Bolin Takegami.”

Heiwa scoffed at the words and just stared at what used to be her home. She just stood there for a while. The woman, who she was pretty sure was Bolin’s mother, had left, not paying attention to Heiwa.

—————

When she arrived at Yu Dao, the fighting had already started. Toph’s metal bending students as well as Suki we’re keeping both sides at bay. Even Air Temple Acolytes were fighting. Close to the wall of Yu Dao, Kori and her friends fought against the Earth Kingdom. Heiwa thought she should do the same. 

Then, the Earth Kingdom general stepped forward. He said, “Surrender rebels! This city is now back under the Earth King’s control!”

“Never!” Kori shouted before attempting to hit him with her mace. It broke apart. 

“Arrest them!” The general ordered.

Before Heiwa could cast a lava barrier, Fire was shot in their direction. Fire Lord Zuko had arrived. His war helmet was on. Not a good sign.

“General How!” Zuko shouted. “Withdraw your troops immediately!”

The general raised some boulders. “With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, you stand on Earth Kingdom soil! Here your words have no authority!”

They began to attack each other, but then that light shined. That brilliantly blue light shown from the mountains. Heiwa knew that Aang had gone deep into the Avatar state. Everyone turned and watched as the Avatar made his way over here. Angry. The Earth Kingdom soldiers had to hold onto their hats.

“Aang!” Zuko shouted with an arm outstretched towards him. “I know how this looks! But I swear to you, in my heart…” he sighed and took the helmet off. “None of that matters, does it? I’m doing _exactly_ what my father would have done.” He then briefly looked Heiwa’s way and told her. “You were right! About everything!” The lavabender smiled.

Aang didn’t seem to listen though, as he pulled the earth apart. Some of the ground crumbled and took Zuko with it. “Zuko!” Heiwa shouted as she ran towards him. “Fire Lord!” General How called out.

Still in the Avatar state, Aang went down and pulled Zuko out of the divide. Heiwa helped him up as Katara brought Earth King Kuei to the ground.

“Look at who you're fighting,” Aang urged him. “Fire nation, yes—but also Earth Kingdom—Water Tribe—and now, Air Nomad. This is who stands against your army!”

“And the Fire Nation’s army too,” Kori’s boyfriend added.

“It took me a while,” Aang continued. “But I finally understand. You’re not just fighting a colony. You’re fighting a whole new kind of world!” 

People from the Harmony Movement tried to get The Earth King to not listen to the Avatar, but he stopped them, saying that he just needed to see.

Zuko muttered something incoherent. Heiwa had let go of him but now she’s regretting it. The Fire Lord stumbled forward before collapsing.

“Zuko!!” Aang and Heiwa shouted. But he had already fainted.

—————

It was decided that Zuko should be taken back to Ba Sing Se to rest in Iroh’s tea shop. There, Aang and Heiwa stayed for a few days while Zuko recovered. It was night when Zuko finally woke up. His advisor placed a blanket around him and gave him some tea. He wore his muted Earth Kingdom outfit.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him.

“Better now, thank you.” He took a sip of her tea. “How did you manage to make this tea taste like Uncle’s?”

“Because, I managed to perfect the technique while here, unlike you, who was gloomy almost all the time and hated working in a tea shop,” she told him. He chuckled. Through all her tea making, she also realized that Jasmine is not Iroh’s favorite tea. It’s Zuko’s.

“You know, I’ve just been thinking,” Zuko said. “I think I want you to stick around officially as my advisor.”

“I would be honored.”

Aang entered from outside. Iroh poured his own cup of tea saying, “Thank you for bringing him to me, you two. He really should have come sooner on his own. Sometimes he forgets that he always has a place here. He may be the Fire Lord now, but he is still a stubborn boy.”

“Agreed,” Heiwa seconded.

“Hey!” Zuko kidded.

Aang took a seat right across from the Fire Lord. “I feel like I’ve been asleep for a week,” Zuzu told them.

“No, only for four days,” Aang stated. Zuko hummed in response. “The Earth King’s agreed to talk. When you’re ready, we’ll meet him in Yu Dao. A small group of the city’s residents are gonna join us, too.”

“It can’t go back to being an Earth Kingdom City,” Zuko said.

“So, you’ve given thought to my suggestion?” Heiwa asked as she sat down next to him.

“I have.”

“What’s this suggestion?” Aang questioned.

“We build upon what’s already there. Invite all cultures to live there,” the lavabender stated.

“That’s a great idea!” The Avatar beamed.

“Yes,” Heiwa agreed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I will leave you two alone for a much needed talk.” She smiled at both of them before leaving the shop and taking an evening stroll through the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
